Can You Bring Them Back?
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Two years have passed since Trunks returned to his time and destroyed the Androids, what if someone told him about the dragonballs on Namek?NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

Can You Bring Them Back?..  
  
Author's Note: Everyone knows about the history of Trunks movie am I correct?. Well in the movie does anyone ever wonder what if Trunks after he had destroyed the Androids, he went to planet Namek and used the dragonballs there to wish everyone back. I know a lot of people are going to say, well that happened before he was old enough to know about it right?, well what if he got a message from the past telling him about Namek and the Dragoballs?, find out in the story.  
  
It had been two years since Trunks returned and destroyed the Androids, the city had started to thrive now, most of the ruins were still in place, but people weren't running in fear anymore. Instead he was amazed at how much the human race worked together to make it through such horror that the Androids had caused. People had buried there dead and tried to build a new life. Trunks helped them a lot, they praised him for saving the world and maybe even more than they would ever know. He helped build houses, buildings etc. Trunks was there hero, he had done so much for the human race since he returned, he only wished his father and Gohan were here to see it. They would be proud of him. He had missed his father so much since he returned, he had finally met and fought along side his father, he was proud of his accomplishments.  
  
Trunks was sitting on the porch watching the rain splash to the ground, he sighed heavily, he had been thinking about his father and mentor for a good few weeks now, he couldn't get it off his mind, he started thinking about going back to be with them, but he couldn't leave his mother and he knew she wouldn't go back. He sighed once again and leaned back in the chair. If only there was a way he thought, he shook his head and started to get up when BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!. There was a loud pop almost like an explosion, he immediately powered up. Even though it had been a few years, his Saiyan reflex hadn't left him. He glanced around and spotted what looked like a small object a few feet from the porch, he cautiously approached it, he had been a fighter long enough now to have patience and caution. It was a small metal ball about the size of a basketball, he leaned down when it started beeping and small metal legs sprouted out from underneath it pushing it up a few feet off the ground. It stopped and the top slowly opened and a small screen appeared and on the screen was his mother???.  
  
"Hi Trunks." Bulma said. "Mom??" Trunks said gasping for air. "Hey honey, God I missed you, I thought I might send this to you, In this you'll find the directions for planet Namek." She said. "What's Namek and which mom are you?" He asked. "I'm your mother from the past, remember the Cell Games?, and Namek is the planet that Piccolo is from and it is also were you can find the Dragonballs of that planet." She said. Trunks eyes lit up "So, I'd be able to be wish everyone back?" Trunks said having barely contained his excitement. "Yes dear, but make sure you wish for Piccolo to come back first." Bulma said. "How Come?" Trunks asked. "Well, If you wish piccolo back first, the Dragonballs for Earth will return, because you can only Grant 3 wish's with Namek's Dragonballs, understand now son?" Bulma said. Trunks nodded. "But how will I get to Namek?" Trunks asked. "Get my future self to help you, I built plenty of spaceships in my time, she should be able to." Bulma said. Trunks smiled. "Well what do I do with this machine?" He asked. "There's a couple of Data Capsules containing the location of Namek and the hazards that you could face, take care son, this machine only has enough power for another minute than it will shut down." She said. Trunks nodded and took the data capsules out and placed them in his pocket. "Take care son, wish your father back, oh by the way did you destroy the Androids?" Bulma said. Trunks nodded. "Yes Mom, there gone from this world forever." Trunks said. Bulma smiled and said goodbye as the machine died and collapsed onto the ground. Trunks stood staring at it for a minute longer before rushing in to tell his mother.  
  
Author's thingy: Well I Hoped you all liked my story, next chapter will be up soon, please read and review, and give your suggestions, questions anything you like to ask me, and even if you have an idea, thank you all, and take care.! 


	2. Striking Against The Line!

Striking agains't the line!  
  
Trunks dashed into the house to tell his mom what just happened. His mom was making herself some coffee, he was lucky to catch her out of the lab. She'd been staying in they're a lot lately. "Mom, the strangest thing just happened." Trunks said. "What?." She said looking up. Trunks hurriedly told her everything that just happened. But strangely she didn't seem surprised at all. "Honey I've invented a devise similar to that, but it was years ago and I never got around to using it." She said taking a sip of her coffee. He told her everything that had happened.  
  
It took a moment to register in her mind, "Namek of course, I never thought about that, but how do we know where it is." She said. Trunks pulled the data capsules out of his pocket and handed them to his mom who turned and marched towards her lab with Trunks right on her heels.  
  
She opened the door and headed for the huge computer screen, she inserted the capsules and immediately her computer was coming up with course alignments and weight measurements.etc.. everything that one would need on a trip to the planet, except.. She turned to trunks. "I don't see anything on how you are supposed to get there." She said. "But, the past you, said that you would know how to build a ship to get there." He said. She sighed "Honey, My dad originally built the ships and he taught me how and everything, but the blueprints are gone, they were destroyed along with everything else when the androids came along." Bulma said. Trunks turned away from her, his teeth clinched in furry. The androids had destroyed everything in his life, now they destroy the one thing that could bring back his father, his sensai everyone. Bulma stared at her son, she knew she needed to find a way, but it was so long ago and her memory of back then with the mechanical anyway, isn't what it used to be. A loud beeping noise was coming from the computer both turned towards the screen. A younger Bulma was staring at you. "Trunks I decided on adding blueprints of the ship we have back here, because I know me, it's probally been years and with the androids and everything, they're probally long gone, so here you go." She said before blanking out. That was strange Trunks thought, Bulma walked over to the computer and started analyzing the data "This could work." She said. Trunks heart fluttered, that meant he could finally wish everyone back including his father. Trunks didn't notice that Bulma had walked up to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly and looked at her "Honey do you realize that you'll be going on this mission alone, there could be danger, do you realize that?" She said. Trunks nodded, he had determination in him, he had went to the past, been killed by Cell, he could handle it.  
  
"I believe in you Trunks, I believe that you can bring everyone back, I was on the old planet Namek, it's long gone, but I never knew where they relocated to, only Goku knew that, but me from the past must have gotten it from Goku, but knowing Goku, I hope it's not the directions to a local fast food restaurant." Both laughed. Goku sure was a nut Bulma thought, she collapsed into tears, Trunks grabbed his mom and hugged her tight. She looked up at him "Bring them back Trunks, please bring them back." She whimpered. Trunks nodded. He would bring them back, he would bring them back no matter what.  
  
2 Months had passed.  
  
The ship was finally built and tested, Trunks had took the 2 months to train in the Gravity Room, he knew that she had built it for his dad right before the androids came so it gave him some happiness when he trained, just thinking that his dad trained in this very same room, he pushed himself beyond the limits. There were plenty of times when Bulma had opened the door and he was unconscious on the floor or bleeding badly from multiple wounds. On the day of the launch Trunks had gotten up at 4 a.m. in the morning, he made his way to the GR room, he walked inside and noticed something on a shelf, he walked towards it. He eyes widened, it was his father's uniform, the very one he had worn in battle in the Cell games, in every battle. Trunks turned around and his mother was standing there smiling. "He would have wanted you to Trunks, now go bring them back." She said. Trunks smiled "You got it mom." He said.  
  
Trunks sat in the pilot seat waiting for Bulma to finish the countdown, he looked to his left at the screen, he saw his mother's face smiling back at him "Good luck Trunks, you go for launch." She said. He hit the ignition button, he could feel nothing but pure excitement as he blasted off, He leaned back into his seat, What a rush he thought, I'm doing it, woooooooo hoooooooooooo.. He screamed. He glanced one last time as the screen as the upper atmosphere burners kicked in. "Good luck honey, see you soon, keep in constant radio contact." Bulma said before signing off.  
  
Trunks smiled. He was gonna save them all, he was gonna give them their lives back, he was bringing back his father.  
  
Author's Thingy:  
Well I hoped you all liked this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon, please read and review, thank you all for all your support, take care all. 


	3. Detour

Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragonball z or any of it's characters etc..

Author's note: Hello Everyone, I know it has been a very, very long time since I updated this story and well let's just say over the past few year's i've had personal issues namely, having a kid and all, and as we all know, priorities change ya know, but i've gotten back into writing so I figure i'll throw my hand back at updating and finishing some of my stories so here goes, enjoy everyone.

The Earth looked so peaceful from orbit, it's blue ocean's gleaming and the green of the land shining, A large round object came hurtling from it's grasp, clawing to be free of its strain. Trunk's clinched his teeth as the spaceship broke free of the Earth's gravity and picked up speed toward its destination, he relaxed and sat back in his chair. He looked around and a calmness came over him, he couldn't believe it, in just under 2 weeks he could be seeing his father again and everyone else. He smiled to himself come to think of it first great feeling he's had in a while other than his past mother sending him the blueprint's for this ship. Yes maybe things would be better now he hoped.

He sat in his chair for another 30 minutes or so before getting up, he watched as the stars flashed by at breakneck speeds. He walked to the stairs and walked down to his chambers, which was basically a bedroom,kitchen, and bathroom all rolled into one, though it was a good size. His mother tried to make the best of it with the space available to him, she didn't want to go to overboard. The ship was built very similar to the blueprints that the past Bulma had given Trunks, but with a few alterations made by the Future Bulma to give her son more luxury, training capablities, and an enhanced view screen. The orginal ship design had no view screen, in fact had a very small window to stare out of, everything on that ship was done back computer which being built by a Brief's is not suprising. But the Future Bulma is a lot different, maybe it's her age,maturity, or just because of what had happened to everyone it changed her and her opinions in a great way.

Trunk's walked to the Frig. and pulled out a soda, a foot long sub and a container full of strawberries, he licked his lips and procedded to the table with his food. He quickly woofed down the food, he would've put kakarot to shame at the pace that he ate, maybe even made his father quesy. He wasn't sure why he was so hungry but he was maybe it was just nerves. He decided to do a few workout's in the gravity chamber. In addition to the new features instead of the ship changing the whole ships gravitiy, it was now only located on one level, and with the ship being 4 levels, he had to climb to the very top level. He set the gravity to 80 times earth's gravity and began doing his workouts. He was a bit rusty from not training in a few months so he wasn't sure what to expect from his body. He formed a small Ki-blast in his hands and let it rip it spun around the spaceship and directly back at him, he put his arms over his face and braced for impact, the blast exploded with forced. From outside the spaceship a bright glow emmitted from the windows and then faded, Trunks stood with a small smirk on his face and went back to training. After about 8 hours of non stop training he was exausted and forced himself down the stairs and to his bed where he collappsed into la la land.

"EMERGENCY ALERT, EMERGENCY ALERT!" Trunks screamed and bolted upright, the ship was rocking and shaking uncontrollibly. He staggered to his feet and made his way up to the control room, he saw the diagram on the screen representing the ship spin madly out of control toward some planet, he checked his computer logs and this wasn't Namek, no to soon he was only a quater of the way there, he didn't know what this planet was but he was coming up on it fast, he checked the computer logs once more to find out what was going on, ahhh he found it, a small asteroid hit the ship causing it to vere off course. And judging by the damage done he was going to have to land in order to repair it. He heaved a large sigh and struggled to get the ship under his control. It rocked Violently and vibrated like crazy he was afraid it would fly apart, he leaned over and hit the blast shield but. A loud buzzing noise was heard as a large piece of steel slid out of place and Trunks was staring at the planet that he was heading straight for, it was blue with what looked like oceans and land!, yes a place he could land. He quickly punched in his trajectory trying to get the ship undercontrol to a certain point.

The ship hit the atmosphere with a hard snap and he was trown clear across the room, he quickly got to his feet working in calculations and finally the ship leveled out and began decending toward the landing quardinates, he watched out the window as a bright green blur appeared which soon turned to trees. He quickly scouted for an oppening in the canopy and spotted a small meadown, barely big enough for the ship to fit in but it would have to do. The ship landed with a loud thud and he breathed a sigh of relief. He went back to his computer and checked to see if the air outside was breathable and if it had any toxins in it, everything came back green or ok if ya want to be techincal. He walked back to his quaters and donned his fathers suite. He felt like he was stepping into his fathers shoes so to speak. he grabbed a portable scanner that would lead him to the elements he needed for the repairs, this ship was equiped with a generator of sorts, if he put the raw elements in the container it would create whatever object he needed of that element, his mom was a genusis you could say. He pushed the button for the landing pad, he stood waiting for it to stop and he slowly made his way down.

The Jungle was thick and as far as he could tell there was no advanced civilization here, but then again you could always be foold ya know. He checked his scanner and started off in the direction of the first element, he only enough of 3 elements then he could be back on course. He had gotten about 300 yards into the forrest, he could hear strange animal noises, birds, all kinds of things and then everything stopped. He looked around, nothing not a peep. This was bad, he could feel that something was terribley wrong here, he took a step back and stopped. He listened and stood very still and didn't make a sound, he looked down at the ground and saw the dirt shaking and now he could hear it in the distance appraoching him at fast speeds. He stood his ground and with a loud crash and ROAR, a gigantic reptilian beast burst through a cover of tree's and with madness in it's eyes it made a v line for Trunks. Trunks dodged it's first attack, the creature's tailed whipped at Trunks, it connected with a sickening crunch that sent Trunks flying through several tree's. Trunks got up slowly and shook his head, the creature had no pause and was nearly on top of him, Trunks sent a beam at the creature, it jumped and avoided the beam, Trunks stared at it in disbelief he realized that it was coming down directly on top of him, he quickly doged it and fired another ki blast this time connecting witht the creature and sent it hurtling toward the ground. The forest erruppted as the creature crashed and screamed in fury, Trunks decided not to waste any more time and powered up and sent a death ki at the creature, it roared and exploded in a ball of light, tremors ripped across the planet as far as 50 miles around. When the dust had settled nothing was left but a huge crater and bits of lizard meat. Trunks smiled and lowered himself to the ground and sighed. "YA know you should really think before blowing up other people's pet's!!!." A Voice yelled. Trunks turned to see a beautiful red headed girl staring at him with fury,"I..." he paused as he noticed the tail encircling her waist. "Your a Saiyan!".. He exclaimed..

Well let me all know how ya think. you all take care, peace out yall. I also want to give a shout out to a author by the name of Jeril Dragonsoul, if your still on fanfic, look me up i love your stories.


End file.
